Flexible display devices have many advantages, such as impact-proof, strong resistance to quake, light weight, small volume, good portability and the like.
The main flexible display devices at present can be basically classified into three types: an electronic paper (or flexible electrophoresis display), a flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a flexible liquid crystal display, etc.
Referring to FIG. 1, it can be seen that, a conventional flexible organic light emitting diode display device sequentially includes from bottom to top: a first flexible substrate 001, a thin film transistor (TFT) 003, a first passivation layer 005, an anode 006, a pixel defining layer 007, an organic electroluminescence layer (EL) 008, a cathode 009, a second passivation layer 012, an adhesive 010 and a second flexible substrate 011. The thin film transistor (TFT) 003 sequentially includes from bottom to top: an active layer 014, a gate insulating layer 002, a gate electrode 016, an interlayer insulating layer 004, a drain electrode 015 and a source electrode 017.
Electrodes of the flexible organic light emitting diode display device are of metallic materials, and may be broken under the action of stress as the display is bent, which therefore affects display quality.